


短篇合集

by SevenSin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin
Summary: 新婚一年，聚会遇上听说过却从没见过的爱人的前女友，吃到飞醋跑回家的故事。
Relationships: Yuzu/你, 男你
Kudos: 1





	1. 无理取闹

人害怕了就想回家，但是有什么好怕的，你们刚刚结婚一年，正是甜蜜有余的时候，激流一样把你们吞没。

你没有和对他说的一样打车回去，穿过街心公园，喷泉池，从人烟稀少的高档住宅区，穿过周围各式各样的下班人潮，你什么也不想看，低着头疾走，不快点就不安，快起来更加不安。不想看鸽子落在流浪汉肩上，不想看年轻女孩的水色长裙，或者黑色职装，世界都是异我，没有一点关系，没有一处是可以帮助的，你想快点离开，就跑起来，离开聚会餐厅，街心公园，喷泉池，流浪汉和人潮。跑回家。

事实上你路上差点出了车祸，但是你只听到听不懂的骂骂咧咧，还是只往前疾走，你脑子里飞出来很多画面，如果被一辆车颠撞到车顶，会狼狈流血，再坏一点就是脑震荡，但是最坏也比爱不到他要好。

跑到家里天空已经变成靛蓝的深色，你对他说吃不下东西，跑回来却觉得饿，冰淇凌和甜饮料都不是心上的麻药，手在口袋里，把没拆化掉的巧克力袋捏得变形。

算了，你对自己说算了，一口巧克力一口冰淇淋，冷得胃袋都欢呼起来。这些是他破例才会允许的奖赏食物，但今天没有什么可奖赏的事。再看到没解决掉的甜饮料，已经是一看就反胃酸的程度，鼻子都还没酸，你觉得悲伤显露不了，连滴眼泪都流不下来，却觉得要断气。但吃冰淇淋可堵不了气管，邪门儿。

“乖乖别吃了，下周就是生理期了。”

就是这样，吃一盒冰淇淋也会让匆匆赶回家的对面人胆战心惊。有人觉得热汤上蒸腾翻滚的白雾很暖人，温黄滚烫的餐灯光很暖人，霓虹闪烁烧烤舞会香槟尖叫跳脚一晚上。你捏了捏口袋告诉他还藏了巧克力。他担心又无可奈何瞪着双眼的样子最暖人。

“你生我气对吗？”

空冰淇淋盒子没有被夺走的必要，用木勺戳着盒底戳出企图让他烦闷的节奏。想说话却先想到餐食之前遇见的漂亮女孩，不禁打了个抖。看过太多美女夜宴俱乐部，尽管从没学会玩儿，也能看出来面貌干净洒脱，开朗健谈能和很多人交朋友，他和她是一类人。

你们走过婚姻圣坛，爱是橱供的天价定制品，你捧着一团圣光还念念不忘不属于自己的钻石，这年头钻石跌价太快了，可你想要，不想别人能要。从他身上扣掉下来的每一点都要。你爱得扭曲光怪陆离，一点也不好看。

“我们先说话，再生气？”

你是只泄了气的皮球，蛮不讲理，没有打气筒。“她很好看。”你又觉得有点无法呼吸了：“我想她脱了也很好看。你也这样哄过吗？在车里，在你房间，抱着你10岁的生日礼物做爱。”

“宝贝你别闹，她甚至没进过我家门。”

“什么好话都让你说了。”你知道你是特别的，但没有办法说服自己是特别的。

“为什么我们是两个人。”你不敢看对面人的眼睛，所以那双眼睛里的胆战失措你都看不到。“你觉得我们是几个人？”

如果吃掉你，成为他的一部分，就不用想这些。

“我们是一个人。”餐桌食物被推到一边，你被贯穿得身体发抖。“看到了吗宝贝，我们是一个人。”

“你慢一点”  
锤着对面填满你的人的肩膀。“我舍不得那么快。”你认真觉得不舍一场情事奔向结束。

“你不能这样对别人”你才挤出一点未泣先临的呜咽。“这里只能给我。”

“全部都是你的。”


	2. stormy night

上一个雷雨夜，他也是这么抱着你捂住你的耳朵。

你们双腿交叠在一起，满目黑暗，失去视觉。已经无法再近了，你依旧不依不饶地往面前的身体贴得更近些，指腹感受着他夏天睡衣的冰丝触感，头往面前的胸口蹭了蹭，对这惊人安心的味道贪婪索取，妄想将头顶正与窗外雨声交缠的吐息也一并纳入。至今为止的人生里，在如此天气里安稳入睡唯有一次，但当睁眼看到他眼底的青黑，你发誓这是最后一次，心里只恨透了这矫情无用的毛病。

在黑暗里寻到那只贴在你后背的手：“羽生”，“嗯”，一个单音节被视作安抚，他只当作你在害怕而低声回应。“我们可以做吗，我想，我想你离我更近些。”你将怀里紧紧贴住的身体抱地更紧了。

肆虐的风声震得窗户发出阵阵闷响，被他细心带上的耳塞也隔绝不住雷鸣，薄被从一开始爱人翻身附上你时就滑落床下，没有一丝遮挡的交合让人更加敏感不安，这张共同挑选的双人床成为风雨中飘摇的船只。

“冷。”

你懊恼很多事情，凭什么被这样优秀的爱人拥入怀还不能扫光心中原始的恐惧。你想说很多，但只脱口而出一个“冷。”

被换了姿势，他将你从背后拥住，“还冷吗？”

“你快进来。”你没有正面回答。

他重新进入你的身体。

你想这并不是他做的不够的意思，是你自己，你自己的问题。你懊恼的是总需要被保护的自己，怎么踹也踹不掉的弱小。恍惚被巨大的孤独和快感淹没，没有办法回答他的问句，只有高过一声一声的长长呻吟。

又一道闪电来临，一瞬间的光亮照亮眼前的床单，关掉的台灯，床头那杯尚有余温的水，还有你和他都无法览见全貌的、两只紧紧交缠的动物身体，准备为下一个即将来临的雷鸣做好准备，窗外声响已开始有闷闷的前奏，肌肉颤抖着紧绷，快感被不安浸泡，高涨的欲望里，你不管不顾地想，干脆就原谅自己行不行，和清醒的那个自己好好谈谈，为什么最无法原谅最被讨厌的总是自己。

突然你被身后人一个用力跌进柔软的床垫里。身体就这样被死死扣住蜷缩爱人与床垫之间，他企图用自己为你制造一副蚌壳，那声酝酿已久今夜最大的惊雷终于如约而至，但已与想象中的轰鸣差距甚远。暴雨是最温柔的海水，闪电成为刺进深海的微光，你感到身体前所未有的潮热，错觉回到没有记忆的诞生之前泡在母亲的羊水里，温暖、安全、静谧又虚无。你想微微张口，嘴却被死死抵在面前的胸口，仅有那双可以扑闪一下的眼睛却在因为负载过重的幸福而流泪。

感到胸口的湿意，他终于微微起身低声哄着你不要哭了。那些迅速窜进两人身体之间的空气终于令你回归真实，那双手还在背后来回安抚，你摇着头想说句回应的话，嘴巴却不听使唤，咬上那双喋喋不休的唇。弱小如果试图想保护眼前强大的他，要怎样做呢，需要怎样做呢，就你这只总是被他安抚的可怜的困兽能做什么。

终于用尽全身的力气，把面前的人按在床下，“呜你不要动，我来好不好”

他一向爱护你，床第之间也从来如此，你有点责备自己，明明是这样舒服的事，却总让他分神许多，你不该成为总是得到最多的那一个。但果然你高估了自己的体力，想要在第二轮里做主导有点痴人说梦，跨坐着终于没力气地趴在他的胸口，那双手温柔地拖着你的腰还没有拿开，你没出息地亲亲爱人的鼻尖，“抱歉，我动不了了。”他轻笑的样子极其性感。

“这是你的特别礼物吗？谢谢你，这个礼物很棒”


End file.
